deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Agumon vs Stitch
Agumon vs Stitch is a What-If? Death Battle by Gliscor Fan, featuring Agumon from the Digimon Series, and Stitch from the Lilo & Stitch Franchise. Description Disney vs Digimon! Which Main monster befriended by a human to help and befriend other creatures of their own nature will defeat the other in a match to the death? Interlude Parasoul: Many creatures travel with humans in order to help find others like them. Nisa: Sometimes they just start on their journey with others. Parasoul: And some of them have to evolve or shapeshift to befriend another. Nisa: And others are just lucky to have befriended others in the first place. Parasoul: Yeah. Good thing this battle is using only two of them that are almost never the first things on peoples mind when talked about like this. Nisa: Agumon, the amazing dragon of powerful fire and other stuff. Parasoul: And Experiment 626, Stitch, the lone wanderer of... saving other experiments. Nisa: She's Parasoul and I'm Nisa! Parasoul: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill, to find out who would win a death battle. Agumon Parasoul: Y’know, Aliens don’t technically have to come from outer space. Some of them can come from things we use every day. Nisa: And some of them just have really awful english dubbed voices. Parasoul: One of these so-called creatures is Agumon, a protector of the digital world and best friend of Tai Kamiya. Nisa: Even so, once you use this Vaccine-type digimon, sickness won’t be the only thing you won’t prevent! Parasoul: Indeed. Agumon is well versed in fire attacks, while also being strong enough to lift multiple digimon in one hand, and using the other hand to drive a go-kart. Nisa: Justice doesn’t faze this individual! Parasoul: … I think you need to reword that. Nisa: Nonsense, a true heroine always means what she says! Parasoul: … Yeah, anyway… Other than that, Agumon isn’t much to look at. He’s lost to a ton of digimon in his base form, and usually requires to digivolve during combat. Nisa: So for this fight, we’ll be allowing up to Metalgreymon! Parasoul: Wait, we are? But that would be overkill. Nisa: Are you sure? I don’t believe that for a second. Parasoul: I mean, even greymon has plenty of fighting feats, like destroying Shellmon singlehandedly and having a huge boost in power of Agumon. Nisa: Indeed, Citizen, but let’s not forget that Greymon has only defeated Shellmon. Metalgreymon has defeated combatants such as Shogungekomon and Skullmeramon, while also gaining a huge boost in power over greymon, and a punch that has the force of a nuclear warhead! Parasoul: Well, I guess that’s fair enough. But are you sure you… Nisa: Are you mocking my methods, citizen? Parasoul: No, just wondering what the hell goes through that brain of yours. Nisa: Justice and Lewd! Parasoul: … I wish I didn’t ask. Stitch Parasoul: Aliens. Some of them are friendly. Some of them aren’t. Some of them intend to wreck immense havoc on everything, but turn around for the good of others. Nisa: One such hero is none other than Stitch, the small blue alien that escaped from a captive asteroid and landed on earth, before being attacked by the villainous pest control, and sent to an animal shelter, only to be adopted by Lilo! Parasoul: What a heartfelt story of love, betrayal, family… Nisa: Sure, but let’s focus on the fighting! Parasoul: Despite being small and fluffy in appearance, Stitch is actually a rather competent fighter, having being able to best nearly 620+ other experiments, putting them back in capsules, and finding them places to live. Of course, some of those experiments he had a lot of help with, and some of which he didn’t even fight, like Reuben or Angel. Nisa: With the ability to lift up to 3,000 tons, which is more than enough to defeat characters like Gantu, who stitch has bested through wit and trickery, the term “small” doesn’t cut it. Parasoul: ~snickers~ Nisa: What’s so funny, Citizen? Parasoul: … You said small. Nisa: Are you trying to insinuate that I was making fun of my own measurements, Citizen? Parasoul: That’s not the point. ~snickers a bit more~ Anyway, Stitch was created with the intelligence of a supercomputer, which is used only on occasion due to his child-like personality, is highly resistant to fire, electricity, and bullets, and wields blasters as common weapons for combat. Nisa: Stitch is, however, easily manipulated and still has that child-like personality, plus he can barely even speak english! He’s like a generic alien movie villain! Parasoul: Stitch, for the most part, speaks in his native language of Tantalog, programmed into him by his creator, Jumba. He commonly speaks this, while only Jumba can really understand him, which can confuse his opponents. Nisa: But the major thing, if he gets dehydrated, Stitch will return to his pod. Lack of water isn’t a good thing to have during combat. Parasoul: Although this has not happened to stitch yet, it’s happen to multiple other experiments already. But, if his super-sensitive hearing is bested by Sonic Blasts, it’s also game over for him. Nisa: Stitch may have a lack of understanding of earth, but one thing is for certain… he’s a fighter of justice you do not want to mess with! Stitch: Ohana means family. Family means no one gets left behind. Pre-DB Parasoul: Alright the- Nisa: IT'S TIME FOR JUSTICE! Parasoul: I didn't even- Nisa: Finish your Justice? Parasoul: ... Why on earth was I paired with you... Death Battle ~Cue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B_CEKnPCgSY ~ Hawaii. around 5:34 pm. Currently on the porch step of Lilo’s house, Stitch is reading “The Ugly Duckling”, when an unknown figure shows up. Stitch: Achi-baba? Translation: Friend? Agumon: Huh? Friend? Do I know you. Stitch: Arelo, Areteko. Translation: Oh my god, shut up. Agumon: Look, I don’t know what you’re saying, So just lay off, alright? Stitch: Baaheth Jihadi… me. Translation: fight me. Agumon: Well, if you wanna fight, let’s go! Announcer: Please don’t tell the Disney fans… FIGHT! ~Cue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZHdUneO_c24 ~ Stitch extends four arms and his antennae, showing himself in his true alien form. Agumon backs off a bit, but finally runs at him and tries to claw Stitch, whose attacks connect, but shows no damage. Stitch does his usual laugh and climbs to the top of Lilo’s roof, before doing a cannonball and hitting Agumon in the face. Stitch: Najaaladi Diwali! Translation: Bomb! After landing, Agumon gets up and starts attacking stitch once again, but this time more so by breathing fire. Stitch decides to then back up against a wall and jump behind Agumon, and punches him before Agumon could actually hit Stitch. Agumon, slightly injured, tries to run over and bite Stitch’s arm, which he does successfully, which causes Stitch to whine in pain and shake Agumon up and down with ease. After Agumon finally releases his jaw, he becomes dizzy, and Stitch pulls out his blasters, which attack Agumon in all directions. Agumon, getting more and more injured, barely gets up. Agumon: This is impossible… I’m going to have to get an upgrade. ~cue: https://youtu.be/i-h7OTAsS8I?t=18s ~ Agumon: Agumon digivolve too… Agumon proceeds to digivolve into Greymon. Greymon: Greymon! ~cue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=90a9zFyMchE ~ Stitch: Gaba ika tasoopa! Translation: What’s the big deal? Greymon: I’ll show you the true meaning of pain! Greymon proceeds to ram at stitch, who he takes by the horns, and rams through multiple walls of Lilo’s house, nearly causing the house itself to collapse. Stitch, however slightly dizzy, shakes himself out of the dizziness and begins to fire the blasters at Greymon, who stumbles back unexpectedly. Greymon then gets up once again, and breathes fire onto stitch. Stitch is hurt by this, but shows barely any signs of burn marks. Soon, Stitch gets up and begins punching Greymon, which barely fazes him, before Greymon throws Stitch off with his fist, while stitch lands on the ground, Greymon decides it would be a good idea to step on him. Greymon does this successfully, however, Stitch proceeds to lift that foot and completely flip him over, before running back and throwing Greymon back through Lilo’s house, where Greymon proceeds to get hurt by the wood. While taking out splinters from his arm, Stitch climbs up Greymons body and proceeds to fire several blaster shots at Greymons face, which harm him, and causes Greymon to go blind for a few seconds, violently thrashing himself about while Stitch jumps off Greymon and starts laughing at him. Greymon: Evil blue hedgehog! Stitch: Stupidhead! Greymon gets a bit angrier, and decides to up the stage one more time. ~Cue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5i8QtlhtODI ~ Greymon: Greymon digivolve too… Greymon proceeds to just place metal on his body, and digivolves into Metalgreymon. Metalgreymon: Metalgreymon! ~Cue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C2hnza0jjdU ~ Stitch: Yu Porma Dissy! Translation: A rude insult involving ones mother. Metalgreymon: it takes guts to be this stupid. Stitch laughs and proceeds to fire his blasters through Metalgreymon's chest plates, which give off a notable hole. Angered, Metalgreymon runs at Stitch, while powering up his punch. Stitch finally stops laughing and also runs at him with a similar style. However, just before Metalgreymon tries to punch Stitch, Stitch turns into a furry ball and rolls under him, causing Metalgreymon to instead punch a tree, which slams back almost every other tree in the forest due to the impact. Stitch then climbs up Metalgreymon and whispers into his ear. Stitch: Meega Nala Kweesta. Translation: I want to destroy. Metalgreymon: What on earth does that even mean? Right before Metalgreymon can attack with his left arm, Stitch jumps to the back of his head and rips off his metal head guard, effectively stuffing it into his back, which causes Metalgreymon to scream in pain. While Metalgreymon is barely moving, Stitch rips off Metalgreymon’s armguard, climbs to the top of a remaining tree, and Jumps off with the metal pointing downward. Metalgreymon then looks up, still in massive pain, and opens his mouth, right when Stitch (in slow motion) shoves the piece of metal down his throat and nearly cuts Metalgreymon in half, killing him. K.O. Results The background shows that Stitch is then dancing on top of Metalgreymon’s remains, playing “Aloha Oi” on his guitar, before crawling away to finish The Ugly Duckling. Nisa: For the love of all Justice… Parasoul: For the majority of all his attacks, Metalgreymon was really only stronger than stitch in striking strength. Even if it was just barely, Stitch was still able to beat him in lifting strength, durability, speed, and even intelligence. Nisa: Stitch might act like a child, but he’s no idiot. As many times as Gantu fought stitch, almost each time, Stitch came out on top. Parasoul: Metalgreymon’s size was no laughing matter. He clocks in at 20 feet tall, which is only approximately 10 feet shorter than Gantu, whose fist alone is roughly 9 feet. Nisa: Although Metalgreymon shouldn’t have been taken as lightly as Gantu, as he’s much more powerful, with a punch that can directly inflict the damage of a nuclear warhead. Parasoul: Although strong, a Punch is still a punch, and Stitch’s supercomputer intelligence was more than enough to figure out that’s what it was… a punch. Something he’s been able to stop multiple times before. Nisa: If the attack connected, Stitch was done for. However, metalgreymon is still much slower than Stitch, who is matched in speed only by Leroy. Parasoul: Hold on, what about the sonic blasts? and the fire attacks? Nisa: Well, by the power of justice and alien life force, Stitch is highly resistant to flames and heat, while Metalgreymon, or even Greymon, didn’t have any sonic blast. Parasoul: Metalgreymon didn’t have anything other than that punch to defeat stitch, but his ultimate downfall was his own armor, which Stitch could easily break off, seeing as he can lift 3,000 tons in weight. Nisa: It seems like Agumon is going to need a few stitches after that tossup of justice. Parasoul: The winner is Stitch. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Gliscor Fan Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015